heavenswingfandomcom-20200215-history
Nova Akabane
Nova Akabane is one of the main male protagonist throughout the HeavensWing series. He is the reincarnation of the previous King of the devil realm. He is a devil and the next in line to the throne of Zephyr. He has the ability to control the flames of Hell. Appearance Nova is a tall muscular guy, with short red hair and scarlet red eyes. His magic symbol is located in his nape, and the guild mark on his right shoulder. He wears a white shirt with a black tie and black pants. He has a devil form which occurs when he uses his color flames red, blue, white, orange and yellow. His appearance changes as 2 horns appear on top of his head, his eyes change into Scarlet red (normal and red flames), Egyptian blue (blue flames), Pearl white (white flames), marigold (orange flames), Banana blonde (yellow flames), his ears are pointed, he receives fangs and also a tail appears. When Nova uses his sword his flames turn black and his eyes turn ebony black. Personality Nova has a positive, cool and mature attitude.He can be serious when it comes to things like saving his fiends. He encourages, his friends when they are depressed or need in help. He loves teasing his friends, with the girls, as he think it’s cute.He also likes to joke with Kaoru a little. He loves cold weathers, as it cheers him up, when he is depressed.. He is also a kind person who cares about his friends even though it can be hard to tell at times. Nova often feels jealous, when someone flirts with Julia or any guy close to her. His flames change according to his emotions. It is also known that, through the book, Nova has developed a crush on Julia, but Julia is yet to realize it. Background Story Nova was into a prestigious family, who served the devil king Zenith. He was treated special in the kingdom and by the king. His parents died in a fire accident. He ran away from the devil kingdom "Zephyr". A man in a cloak came to him his, revealing that Nova is a devil and the reincarnation of the previous king Zenith. He also revealed that Nova is the next ruler to Zephyr and passed down the previous king's magic, controlling the flames of Hell. Nova despised his magic due to the reason his parents died in a fire accident. Sora later found him and took him under his and helped him control his magic. Abilities Fire Augmentation - Nova has the ability to increase fire or any power related to fire. Fire Aura- Nova has the ability to surround himself with fire. Fire Empowerment - Nova has the ability to gain power and strength from fire. Fire Mimicry- Nova has the ability to transform and create a physical body covered with fire. Fire Shield- Nova has the ability to shield himself from fire and heat. Fire creation- Nova has the ability to create fire creatures. Firestorm creation - Nova has the ability to create fire storms with intense heat temperature. Pyrokinetic Combat - Nova has the ability to fuse fire with physical combat. Fire manipulation- Nova has the ability to control fire. Blue fire manipulation - Nova has the ability to control blue fire White fire manipulation- Nova has the ability to control white fire Red fire manipulation- Nova has the ability to control red fire Orange fire manipulation- Nova has the ability to control orange fire Yellow fire manipulation- Nova has the ability to control yellow fire Weapons Nova's weapon has the ability to turn his flames black, which causes his flames to kill with one touch. It is a dangerous weapon given to him by Sora. Relationships Sora Nova and Sora have brother and brother relationship as Nova trusts Sora in his missions. Sora found Nova in the woods and took him under his wing. Ever since then he taught him hoe to control his powers and taught him how to use the sword. It is still unknown whether Nova knew that Sora was a vampire before Julia revealed it to the others. Julia Nova met Julia when he kidnapped her to the magic council. They started off with a bad start, but as time passed by Nova and Julia became more understanding to each other. Julia despised the fact that Nova doesn't support her, but claims that he support her; this caused Nova and Julia many arguments. In the third book, Julia and Nova had a big argument which made Nova to become more understanding of her feelings. Ever since then he is more supportive. Nova had developed feelings for Julia but Julia is yet to realize it. Kaoru Nova and Kaoru are best friends, they share rooms together and train together. They also have brother bond as Nova advises Kaoru how to impress Selena. They trust each other in their missions knowing that they will have each other's back. Trivia *Nova's appearance sometimes changes according to the colors of his flames. *Nova sometimes gets visions about the guy in the cloak *Nova's parents may have also been killed by the guy in the cloak *Nova's flames are hot as the sun *According to the guy in the cloak, Nova may be the next heir to the throne of hell. *Nova's has a devil transformation which is yet to be revealed. According to the guy in the cloak Nova can only transform if his feelings are strong enough. *Nova is the next in line to the throne of Zephyr. *Nova is the reincarnation of the previous king " Zenith". *Nova's sword once belonged to King Zenith the previous king of Zephyr. e0da4c6b3269bc991ce3a991aa959390.jpg|Nova is the 2nd book|link=Nova Akabane a6319db865bd3d5babcdd03336074402.jpg|Nova in the 3rd book|link=Nova Akabane 3210076391747ee129bfc7737117e543.jpg|Nova's clothes in the 3rd book|link=Nova Akabane 8aa3020058c6eb053594479bc1c08fab.jpg|Nova in the 1st book giphy.gif|The town ehere Nova got his powers from the man in the cloak |link=Nova Akabane Category:Main Category:Male Category:Humans Category:HeavensWing